


What frens are for...

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [29]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Red rimmed eyes, a muddy stain on her shirt, still the sight of her must be the most soothing one ever. Josh sighs at the way her head is in her hands, at how her shoulders are trembling and pulls out his phone, let the other know that he's found her, but not where they are. The train station isn't to crowded at that time and he doesn't plan to change that by calling their whole entourage here. He knows Tyler will make him pay for that, but sometimes, only from time to time, his friendship with Jenna weights more then the bond he has with her husband. Josh sits down beside her silently and waits.

The train arrives, it is the one she was planning to take, now she let's it go by, raising her head a little, watching the people step in and out of it. Wondering what they would do if they would fail Jenna nearly forgets about the presence beside her, until a warm hand wraps around her cold wet fingers and pulls them away from her face. "What are you doing here, Jen?" he asks, in his always so genuine manner and she's glad that it's him who found her...any other would not have made her stay, any other would only have driven her to leave right now. 

But Josh is safe, the way he asks and still doesn't expect a answer, the way he is just there, waiting, breathing for and with her. "I need to go." she gives back after a while, soaking in the feeling of small circles rubbed on the back of her hand, connecting her with the body she feels so strange, so foreign in right now. "Did he do something wrong?" Josh doesn't push, he's just honestly asking, just trying to understand what has led her here, in the early hours of the morning, on the cold platform, in a normalcy she doesn't really belong to. Her world consists of busses and bunks and concerts and glamour, not of empty coffe-to-go mugs rolling over the concrete, pushed by the wind or still burning cigarette stubs. 

"No. I failed. Badly." Jenna sighs, tired, drawn out by her emotions. She wants to lay down and sleep, and the former she does, resting her head on his lap without asking, finding it's perfectly ok when he immediatly starts to play with her hair. "There's only one way you could break Tylers heart...and I know that you're not capeable of loving someone else. So why do you run? Whatever it is Jenna, it can't be bad enough to let him go through hours of terror, not knowing where you are." Getting the allegation she shifts a litte, turns to her back, looking up at him with her big, blue, frigthened eyes. "I'm sorry for making him worried. But it's for the better. He wouldn't want to see me anyways when he learns." 

Still smiling, but frowning his front Josh doesn't stop to pet her, to provide the closeness she seems to need, there were never boundaries between them on that one. "You're starting to frigthen me, girl." he says, calmly, not taking his eyes off of her, even as she closes hers, turns her head again. "I had one single job, only this one single task! I just had to follow him around the world, just for this few years, we agreed on that, and then, when your big hype is over we wanted to become a family. My only job was to be there. It's not that I was stressed out or had so many things in mind...I was just careless. I didn't thought it would matter to forget it once. Oh god, I was so naiv." 

Two strong hands find her shoulders, lift her up, spin her around. Josh has enough of it, she can tell that he's honestly confused, even more, alarmed. He doesn't get what she's saying though and Jenna knows she has to tell him straight away so he can understand. "I messed up, Josh! I managed to let Tyler knock me up! I'm...I'm pregnant!" Jenna has pictured this moment a lot of times, and she has imagined tears, but one of joy, not of desperation. The anger he rises as a certain streak of amusement strikes his features helps her a little to not break down. "Jenna...babe...do you honestly think Tyler would freak out on you if you tell him what you just told me? I mean...he will freak, no doubt, but not in the way you think." 

Smiling bitterly she shakes her head. "You don't understand, Josh, we had an agreement. Ty is not ready to be a father yet, he just told it last week in that interview, remember? I'm destroying his life, I'm forcing him into something he doesn't want to become yet." Before her tears can start to spill again she's stunned by a hug, a big, long, thight one. First Jenna freezes, but with time she accepts, leaning her front on the drummers shoulder, inhales and exhales with him until her vision becomes soft again, the edges are taken out of the voices in her mind. "Listen," he whispers, "life goes on the way it does, and nobody else knows that better then Tyler. He wasn't prepared to meet you, you took him off guard. I remember the day before your first date..." pausing to pull back a bit and give her another smile Josh let her still lean on his shoulder. "...we were recording and he was so nervous he kept forgetting his own lyrics."

Snuggling into his side, feeling sheltered by the arm that came around her shoulders Jenna closes her eyes. "He was for sure not prepared he could really make you love him. When he decided to marry you...I tell you I really had to hold onto myself to not pinn and punch him then, he was out of his mind for weeks. He only asked you in Paris because the whole crew threatened to do it as nobody could watch his back and forth anymore." Chuckling a little Jenna touched the ring on her finger. "That's not really soothing in terms of telling him the big news." 

"Well, you don't get my point," Josh get's on, watching the people now slowly starting to fill the empty space around them, all of their lifes crossing on the wait for a train to take them to the next station of it. "Tyler has mastered all of his insecureties and fears for you. I've seen him back up from things for so many times because he thought he was just not good enough. He never backed up on you." A strange warmth rising in her chest Jenna shiveres a bit out of the sudden, tiredness and hurt and exhaustion getting her. Turning slightly, kissing her temple and then raising, pulling her up in his arms so she can just close her eyes and rest there, Josh shoulders the small bag she has brought with her, pushes through the crowd of people to get her home. 

With her arms slung around his neck Jenna smiles at the thought he sparked in her, at the memory of how excited her husband could get when life throws challenges at him. The smile turning into a grin she hides her face into Joshs skin, laughing lightly about herself, her stupid panic, the world in common and the fact she is lucky as hell in specific. "He'll freak, won't he?" she giggles, and thanks god for the people in her life as Joshs small laugh vibrates through her. "He will! Please tell me you let Mark film it...I need that one on tape."


End file.
